Nothing
by Reicchi Ditachi
Summary: Bertemu dengan Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis misterius dengan sebelah mata diperban, bukanlah kebetulan bagi Uchiha Sasuke. Gadis itu membawanya ke dalam misteri kematian seorang perempuan 15 tahun yang lalu. Siapa gadis itu sebenarnya? AU, Mature, RnR?
1. Chapter 1: I Meet Her

**A/N:**

**Yeah, ini fic **_**horror **_**/**_** mystery**_** pertama dari saya. Sengaja saya pasang dengan **_**rated**_** M karena dipenuhi dengan adegan berdarah, umpatan kasar,****dan bahasa yang berat (mungkin). Saya juga menyelipkan sedikit **_**romance**_** yang tidak terlalu mendetil, namun saya usahakan mendapat **_**feel**_**-nya.**

**Sekali lagi saya menulis SasuSaku **_**fanfic**_**, gak tau kenapa saya ngerasa emang pas aja dengan cerita saya ini.**

**Oke, silahkan membaca…**

**Ps: jangan lupa baca A/N di bawah, ada hal penting yang ingin saya beritahu agar tidak salah paham. Lihat juga **_**warning**_** yang tersedia nanti ya!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Kamakura Minami Ch<em>_ū__gakk__ō._

Sebuah sekolah tua di sebuah kota kecil yang berada di selatan Tokyo. Sekolah menengah khusus untuk anak-anak berprestasi. Tidak heran, seluruh murid yang bersekolah di tempat ini adalah murid-murid dengan kemampuan berpikir di atas anak-anak pada umumnya.

Seperti usianya, penampilan gedung sekolah ini sama tuanya. Meski tidak terlihat kotor, rusak, ataupun lusuh, tetapi tuanya usia gedung ini masih dapat terasa.

Dan, jika kita menelaah lebih jauh ke dalam gedung berusia dua ratus tahun ini, kita bisa menemukan kejanggalan yang sangat kontras dari sekolah pada umumnya.

Kegelapan yang menyelimuti di salah satu ruangan kelas.

.

.

.

"Hei, kau tahu seorang murid yang bernama Haruno?" tanya salah seorang murid perempuan bercepol dua dengan wajah menghadap ke depan, memandang papan tulis kosong yang tertutup kegelapan ruangan.

Seorang laki-laki yang berada tidak jauh dari siswi perempuan itu bertanya balik, dengan pandangan yang masih tertutup kegelapan pula. "Haruno?" dengan hati-hati laki-laki yang memiliki rambut berbentuk mangkuk tersebut melantunkan nama yang terdengar asing di pendengarannya.

"Ya, murid dari kelas tiga-empat. Kupikir ceritanya sudah menyebar di sekolah ini," sahut perempuan yang kini menutup kelopak matanya, menyembunyikan iris cokelat yang menawan dari lawan bicaranya. Walaupun sebenarnya dia juga sangat tahu, sekalipun dia membuka matanya, lawan bicaranya tentu tidak akan bisa melihatnya.

Sekarang laki-laki berambut mangkuk hitam itu sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya dalam kegelapan, mencoba mengingat-ingat akan sebuah kisah yang sepertinya pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. Murid kelas empat, tahun ketiga, atau yang tidak lain kelas tiga-empat.

Tidak lama, laki-laki itu menjentikkan jarinya. "Tunggu, aku pernah mendengarnya dari pacarmu! Neji pernah bercerita beberapa kali tentang gadis itu, tapi aku takut untuk mengetahuinya, Tenten."

Gadis yang disapa Tenten itu terdiam sejenak, membiarkan kesunyian menyalip di antara udara dingin yang tiba-tiba saja terasa menusuk di kulitnya. Membuka mulutnya secara perlahan, dan mulai menceritakan sesuatu yang dia tahu―meskipun laki-laki itu tidak ingin mengetahuinya.

"Lima belas tahun yang lalu, ada seorang murid yang biasa disapa Haruno." Tenten sedikit menarik napasnya ketika menyebutkan nama sang gadis yang menjadi topik pembicaraannya kini. Dia tahu benar, seharusnya dia tidak menyebutkan nama itu sembarangan di sekolah ini.

Laki-laki yang menjadi lawan bicara Tenten membisu, membiarkan temannya itu melanjutkan ceritanya. Sebab dia sendiri tidak bisa memungkiri, bahwa dia juga ingin mengetahui cerita legenda sekolah itu.

"Dia adalah anak yang cantik, baik, pintar, berprestasi. Dia disukai semua orang, baik guru, maupun teman-temannya."

"…"

"Sampai suatu ketika, gadis itu diperkosa, lalu hamil dan melahirkan anaknya."

Laki-laki bermata besar itu sedikit terkejut dengan nada bicara Tenten yang menurun tiba-tiba. Bahkan suara itu terkesan lebih rendah sekarang, seakan mencoba menjadikan suasana ruangan kelas yang gelap itu menjadi semakin menyeramkan.

"Gadis itu mencoba meminta pertanggung jawaban pada pria yang menghamilinya hingga melahirkan, namun tidak disangka, pria itu malah menabrakkan mobilnya pada gadis itu hingga tewas, Lee."

Sekarang laki-laki berambut mangkuk yang bernama Lee itu mulai merasakan satu demi satu bulu kuduknya berdiri. Cara Tenten membawakan cerita itu membuatnya seolah berada di posisi itu, membuatnya semakin takut saja.

"Seluruh teman serta guru tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihan mereka, seluruh penduduk sekolah tidak bisa menerima kepergian gadis itu." Tenten melanjutkannya lagi dengan nada yang selirih mungkin, mungkin juga Tenten ingin membuat Lee takut dengan legenda itu.

Lee tidak berani lagi menatap pintu kelas mereka yang terbuka, dia lebih memilih pindah tepat ke depan kursi Tenten. Membalikkan tubuhnya, sehingga dia menghadap Tenten.

"Sampai suatu ketika, kekasih sang gadis berteriak bahwa gadis itu masih hidup, gadis itu masih duduk di kursinya."

Sekarang perhatian Lee benar-benar tertuju pada Tenten, fokus untuk mendengarkan cerita Tenten selanjutnya. Jujur saja, walaupun Lee pernah mendengar cerita itu dari Neji, tapi dia tidak pernah mendengarkannya secara saksama seperti ini.

"Para guru dan temannya yang saat itu juga tidak mempercayai kepergian gadis cantik itu, mulai mencoba mengikuti perkataan kekasih sang gadis. Dan sejak saat itu, semuanya kembali seperti biasa, mereka semua bertingkah seolah sang gadis malang itu masih hidup."

Tenten terdiam sejenak untuk mengambil sebotol air dari dalam tasnya. Meneguknya perlahan, lalu mulai kembali bercerita setelah memasukkan botol itu kembali ke dalam tasnya.

"Kadang, teman-teman sekelasnya bercanda ria pada kursi gadis yang sudah kosong itu. Bahkan, terkadang guru-guru pun berbincang-bincang dengannya saat jam pelajaran."

Lee kembali mengernyitkan alis tebalnya, heran. Sepertinya kisah ini menarik sekali, seorang gadis meninggal lalu tidak ada yang mempercayainya. Bahkan semua orang menganggapnya masih hidup? Sepertinya orang-orang pada masa itu sungguh tidak rela akan meninggalnya gadis itu.

"Dan, saat hari kelulusan. Di foto kelas itu, yang seharusnya tidak ada sang gadis di foto itu, namun―"

"…?"

_"Haruno berada di sana…"_

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

―_**"****From the girl, emanates a deep mystery."**__**―**_

**.**

_**Nothing**_** © Reicchi Ditachi**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Inspired from the novel**

**Another © Yukito Ayatsuji**

**M rated**

**Horror / Mystery**

**Warning: AU, M for bloody content, OOC, Umpatan kasar, Typo**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**Summary:**

**Bertemu dengan Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis misterius dengan sebelah mata diperban, bukanlah kebetulan bagi Uchiha Sasuke. Gadis itu membawanya ke dalam misteri kematian seorang perempuan 15 tahun yang lalu. Siapa gadis itu sebenarnya?**

**.**

**.**

**I Meet Her**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Pagi itu, di sebuah rumah sakit besar di desa Kamakura.<p>

Seorang wanita berusia setengah baya terlihat sedang sibuk mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. Dadanya tergerak naik dan turun, menampung dan mengeluarkan napas yang tersengal. Wajahnya pucat, dan matanya terpejam erat.

Tidak kuat dengan proses tarik-menarik napas terengahnya yang berlangsung beberapa saat, wanita itu mencengkeram rambut cokelatnya sangat erat. Sementara napasnya semakin memburu, dan peluh mulai keluar dari pori-pori wajah halus itu.

"Errrggghh…" erangnya pelan saat merasa kalau napasnya semakin sesak. Dipaksakanlah hidung serta rongga mulutnya untuk mengambil oksigen sebanyak mungkin, takut akan paru-parunya yang terasa seperti kosong.

Sayangnya hal itu tidak banyak membantu dirinya, dadanya semakin sakit, semakin sesak. Tangan lentiknya tergerak untuk meremas kain seprai yang sudah terlihat kusut dan basah oleh peluhnya sendiri. Tidak kuat, sangat tidak nyaman.

"Obittoo…" lirih perempuan itu pelan seraya menggapai-gapai sebuah benda yang terletak di meja sebelah ranjangnya. Sangat jauh, seakan benda yang sangat penting untuk pernapasannya itu sama sekali tidak terjangkau dari tangannya. Untuk saat sepenting ini.

Nama itu dilatunkan dengan lirih sekali lagi, memanggil sosok suaminya yang saat ini tidak ada di ruang rawatnya. Dia tahu, memanggil sang suami dengan suara sekecil itu tidak akan mungkin sampai ke telinga pria yang berusia tiga puluh dua tahun tersebut.

Masih sama, napasnya sesak. Wanita itu merasa seperti di ambang kematiannya yang―bisa dikatakan―cukup tragis.

Apa ini akhir kehidupannya?

"Rin _oba-san_? Eh!"

Wanita yang sedang sesak napas itu―Rin―menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan, tepat ke arah pintu kamar rawatnya. Iris matanya menampakkan siluet bayangan kabur yang tidak begitu terlihat sosoknya. Seorang laki-laki muda yang terlihat―dari nada bicaranya―terkejut dengan keadaannya yang cukup dikatakan mengenaskan.

Sementara sosok laki-laki muda itu segera berlari menuju meja di sebelah ranjang Rin. Tanpa basa-basi lagi laki-laki berkemeja biru itu mengambil benda berbentuk tabung yang merupakan alat bantu pernapasan. Dengan cekatannya, laki-laki yang memiliki rambut hitam kebiruan mencuat tersebut memasangkan selang yang terhubung dari tabung itu ke lubang hidung Rin.

Wajah pemuda itu terlihat berkeringat, dan pucat. Bukan karena dia sedang tidak sehat, namun karena rasa khawatirnya pada bibi kesayangannya tersebut. Dia sungguh tidak akan rela bila bibi yang sudah dia anggap seperti ibunya sendiri pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Nyaris. **Nyaris **saja pemuda itu terlambat menyelamatkan bibi yang paling disayanginya.

Syukurnya, tidak.

Napas Rin berangsur stabil berkat bantuan keponakannya yang tepat pada waktunya. Sepertinya, di antara waktu lain saat penyakitnya kambuh, saat inilah dia paling bersyukur. Jika keadaannya sudah pulih, Rin sepertinya telah berhutang budi dengan keponakannya yang satu ini.

"_A-arigat__ou_, Sasuke-_kun_…" Kurenai mencoba mengucapkan kata terima kasih untuk pemuda berusia lima belas tahun di hadapannya tersebut, meskipun suaranya masih sangat lirih.

Sementara yang diucapkan kata terima kasih hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu menarik sebuah kursi lipat yang diletakkan di sudut ruangan. Kursi lipat memang disediakan oleh pihak rumah sakit untuk para penjenguk yang ingin menemani pasien dan menginap di sana.

Keduanya terdiam, membiarkan angin semilir bertiup di antara mereka. Baik Sasuke maupun Rin, tidak ada yang membuka mulut untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana tersebut, Rin mencoba membuka topic pembicaraan. Tentunya setelah dia merasa lebih baik dari yang tadi.

"Umm… Sasuke-_kun_, di mana Obito-_kun_?" Rin mulai melepaskan selang tabung bantu pernapasan itu dari hidung dan mulutnya. Matanya mendelik ke arah pemuda berambut _raven_ mencuat yang tampak sedang mengupaskan apel untuknya.

Sasuke tidak bergeming, tangannya masih sibuk dengan kupasan apel tersebut. Tapi Rin yakin seratus persen kalau Sasuke masih mendengar pertanyaannya. Dia tahu benar kalau keponakannya yang satu ini memiliki pendengaran dan isting yang tajam, tidak mungkin sampai tidak mendengar pertanyaannya.

Benar saja, setelah Sasuke selesai mengupaskan apel dan membuang kulitnya ke keranjang sampah, Sasuke membeberkan jawabannya seraya menjejalkan potongan apel ke mulut Rin.

"_Oji-san_ pergi ke Kanada, _Oba-san_ tidak tahu?" Sasuke menjawab sekaligus bertanya balik pada Rin. Biasanya bibinya selalu tahu kabar terkini dari sang suami. Baik di mana dia bertugas, kapan kembali, sampai sudah makan atau belum.

Rin masih sibuk mengunyah ketika menjawab, "Aku sungguh tidak tahu, Obito-_kun_ tidak memberiku kabar sama sekali." Baiklah, sekarang Rin merasa dibohongi karena suaminya―Obito―sama sekali tidak memberitahunya. Berikutnya, kabar apa lagi yang tidak diketahuinya?

"Hn, _Oba-san_, Kagami _ojii-san _kemarin memberitahuku untuk tinggal di rumahmu." Sasuke menjelaskan kembali sebuah kabar yang tidak diketahui Rin sebelumnya. Kali ini tentang Sasuke yang akan tinggal di rumahnya. Apa? Tunggu! Kenapa Kagami―ayah mertuanya―sama sekali tidak memberitahu dirinya?

Rin memang tahu tentang kabar Sasuke yang akan bersekolah di kota ini—Kamakura, karena meninggalnya sang ayah―Fugaku―yang mendadak. Tapi dia tidak diberitahu kalau Sasuke akan tinggal dengannya.

Bukan, bukannya Rin merasa keberatan, wanita itu sangat tidak keberatan bila Sasuke tinggal dengannya. Dia akan dengan senang hati menerima keponakannya tersebut menumpang di rumahnya, sampai kapanpun dia inginkan. Sasuke tidak akan merugikan siapapun yang diikutinya.

Hanya saja, Rin merasa tidak dipercaya. Tidak ada yang memberitahunya, itu agak membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Baiklah, bagaimana dengan Itachi-_kun_? Kudengar dia sedang ada pekerjaan mendesain di Kyoto, apa dia tidak tinggal juga di rumahku?" kali ini Rin bertanya tentang Itachi, yang tidak lain adalah kakak Sasuke dan putra sulung Fugaku.

Sasuke hanya menghela napasnya pelan, nyaris tidak terlihat karena tertutup oleh ekspresi datarnya. Kemudian dia mengalihkan bola mata hitamnya ke luar jendela, menatap pemandangan yang khas desa―sebab sekarang dia ada di pinggiran kota Tokyo.

Sasuke membayangkan kakaknya, yang sekarang memang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai arsitek di Kyoto. Sudah dua bulan ini Sasuke tidak bertemu dengannya, karena Itachi yang tidak pernah pulang selama masa kerjanya tersebut. Bahkan saat ayahnya meninggal dan Sasuke memberitahukannya pada Itachi, tidak sedikitpun terlintas pada pria itu untuk pulang sejenak dan melihat ayahnya untuk terakhir kali.

Ya, Sasuke tahu kalau Itachi melakukan semua ini demi keluarganya. Itachi bekerja keras untuk menghidupi keluarganya―Sasuke, dia, dan ayahnya―semenjak sang ayah tidak mampu bekerja lagi. Itachi adalah tulang punggung keluarganya sejak ayahnya tidak bisa bangkit dari ranjangnya lagi.

Sebagaimana juga Sasuke, dia menjadi pengurus rumah tangga yang mengurus semua keperluan keluarganya. Mulai dari belanja, memasak, sampai merapikan rumah. Semua itu dia lakukan sebagai rasa balas budinya pada sang ibu yang sudah mengorbankan nyawanya saat memberikan dirinya sebuah 'kehidupan'. Juga rasa terima kasihnya karena sudah melahirkannya ke dunia ini.

Lagipula, Sasuke juga tidak tega membiarkan Itachi mengerjakan semuanya. Sudah menjadi tulang punggung, lalu mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya. Sasuke juga tidak mungkin membiarkan ayahnya yang mengerjakan urusan rumah tangga, sebab saat itu ayahnya saja tidak mampu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

_Ceklek._

"Sasuke? Apa itu kau?"

Ah, Sasuke mengenal suara ini. Ini suara―sang kakak?

Sasuke segera membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap pintu yang kini terbuka lebar. Terpampanglah sosok pria dewasa berusia sekitar dua puluh tiga tahun tengah menyeringai kecil menatapnya. Dengan rambut rapinya yang terikat kendur di belakang, serta kemeja dan jas yang terpakai rapi pula di tubuhnya.

"Itachi!" seru Sasuke yang tidak dapat menyembunyikan raut wajah senangnya. Ya, memang hanya Itachi yang bisa membuatnya menjadi periang seperti sekarang ini, hanya Itachi jugalah yang mampu membuatnya bisa terlihat berbeda dari sikap yang biasa ditunjukkannya.

Oh, Sasuke hampir saja menerjang Itachi dan memeluknya jika dia tidak menyadari kalau Itachi tidak datang sendiri. Kakaknya tersebut datang bersama-sama orang yang belum pernah dikenalnya. Ada dua orang yang datang bersama Itachi, memakai pakaian seragam yang Sasuke ketahui seragam sekolah menengah.

Sasuke sedikit memicingkan matanya, memperhatikan lebih rinci nama sekolah yang tertera di seragam orang itu. Sedikit penasaran.

_Kamakura Minami Ch__ū__gakk__ō__._

"Umm… Sasuke, Kagami _ojii-san_ menyuruhmu untuk tinggal di Kamakura sampai pekerjaanku di Kyoto selesai. Jadi, aku mendaftarkanmu ke sekolah menengah tempat _okaa-san_ dan _otou-san_ belajar dulu. Bagaimana? Oh, ya, dan ini teman barumu." Itachi menjelaskannya secara rinci bahkan sebelum Sasuke sempat bertanya.

Sekarang, pandangan Sasuke beralih ke sosok perempuan dan laki-laki yang berdiri di sebelah Itachi. Yang perempuan memakai seragam kemeja putih dengan dasi merah yang ditutupi dengan jas berwarna hitam dengan tatanan rambut yang bercepol dua, lalu dengan sentuhan rok berwarna ungu. Di sudut saku jasnya, yang berada tepat di dadanya, terdapat sebuah _nametag_ bertuliskan "Tenten".

Dan yang laki-laki, memiliki rambut yang panjang menawan, nyaris seperti perempuan. Hampir sama dengan seragam siswi, dia memakai kemeja berwarna putih, hanya saja tidak memakai dasi namun tetap memakai jas. Celana panjangnya juga berwarna ungu. Di sudut saku jas hitamnya, terdapat sebuah _nametag_ bertuliskan "Hyuuga".

"_Ohayou_, Sasuke! Aku Tenten, dan ini ketua kelas kita di kelas tiga-empat, Neji!" gadis bercepol dua itu mengenalkan dirinya dan laki-laki di sebelahnya.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, sejujurnya dia tidak terlalu pandai untuk urusan perkenalan seperti ini. Sasuke bukanlah orang yang banyak bergaul, pengalaman bergaulnya masih sedikit sekali. Sebab dia memang tidak mudah dekat dengan orang lain.

Agak canggung, itulah yang Sasuke rasakan sekarang. Dia tidak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan dari mana, sebab dia juga bukan tipe orang yang suka banyak bicara. Dan lagi, kekurangan kemampuannya dalam bergaul juga mempersulitnya untuk menghadapi keadaan seperti ini.

"_Ohayou mo_, Tenten-_san_, Neji-_san_." Sasuke membalas salam ceria itu dengan salam canggungnya. Matanya melirik ke arah Itachi yang tersenyum simpul padanya. Sasuke mulai merasa tidak nyaman sekarang.

Tenten mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas yang dibawanya, sebuah baju ukuran laki-laki. Sepertinya sengaja dibawakan untuk Sasuke, dan baju itu adalah baju seragam yang akan dipakainya di sekolah barunya nanti.

"Sasuke-_san_, apa ini pertama kalinya kau berada di Kamakura? Kau terlihat canggung dengan suasana di sini," tiba-tiba saja Neji berbicara dengan suara beratnya. Mata lavendernya menatap intens Sasuke yang sedang terpaku dengan pertanyaan mendadak itu.

Sasuke jadi bingung sendiri, tiba-tiba Neji bertanya dengan nada yang sedemikian aneh begitu.

"Tidak mungkin Neji-_kun_, aku yakin dia sudah pernah ke kota ini," Tenten menyela perkataan Neji yang dianggapnya tidak sopan. Padahal dengan murid baru, tapi sudah dijejali pertanyaan seperti itu. Apa-apaan?

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya, lalu menatap Neji dan Tenten dengan tajam. Pikirannya mulai menyelidiki kedua teman―kenalan―barunya ini. Dengan hati-hati Sasuke mulai menjawab pertanyaan aneh Neji.

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah ke sini sebelumnya." Sasuke mencoba menjawab mantap tanpa keraguan.

"Apa?"

Kedua wajah itu seketika tertegun, mendengar pengakuan Sasuke yang terdengar mantap. Mata si gadis membelalak dengan raut wajah tidak percaya, sementara si pria malah menyipitkan matanya dengan alis tertekuk ke bawah―tatapan kasihan―dan bulir keringat keluar dari wajah keduanya.

"K-kau bercanda, Sasuke?" Tenten mencoba tersenyum paksa, dengan wajah ketidakpercayaan masih menghiasinya. Suaranya bergetar, dan nada bicaranya berubah menjadi ketakutan. Keringat juga mengalir semakin deras di wajah putihnya.

"Hn, tidak."

_Deg!_

Hening seketika. Angin yang masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka terasa sangat dingin di tengkuk Sasuke. Menyusup ke balik lehernya, membelai lembut di daerah itu. Sentuhan lembut dari sesuatu yang tidak kasat mata itu terasa sangat aneh, membuatnya merasa bergidik. Sesuatu yang berada di tengkuknya pun bereaksi, memberi respon menggelikan sekaligus janggal di pikirannya.

Sasuke mengizinkan otaknya yang sudah terlatih dalam memperhatikan keadaan untuk segera menganalisa apa yang sedang terjadi pada tubuhnya dan kedua orang yang di depannya. Tidak sampai beberapa detik, Sasuke menemukan jawabannya.

Tubuhnya merinding, dan kedua orang di hadapannya takut.

Tidak biasanya respon tubuhnya seperti ini. Sasuke pernah mengalami beberapa kejadian ganjil yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan ilmiah sebelumnya, tapi tidak ada yang sampai berhasil membuat tubuhnya mengakui seperti ini. Sesuatu ada yang tidak beres sepertinya.

"Sa…Sasuke-_san_, boleh aku menjabat tanganmu?" Tenten kembali berwajah ceria seperti biasa meskipun sedikit tergagap dalam bicara. Yang anehnya lagi, tadi gadis itu memanggil Sasuke tanpa suffiks apapun, tapi sekarang bertambah menjadi lebih sopan yaitu –_san_.

Sasuke belum membalas uluran tangan perempuan itu, dia lebih memilih memandang Neji yang tampak datar raut wajahnya. Walaupun wajahnya tampak datar, mata lavender itu tidak bisa berbohong. Bisa dilihat matanya yang sedikit berkaca-kaca, serta kelopak matanya yang berulang kali mengerjap dan memandang sesuatu yang tidak Sasuke ketahui.

Lalu, Sasuke kembali memperhatikan Tenten yang masih mengulurkan tangannya. Terlihat jelas dari mata _onyx_-nya sekarang, wajah Tenten pucat, sedikit gugup. Serta tangannya yang terulur tersebut gemetar. Memangnya gadis ini akan bersalaman dengan siapa? Hantu?

Tidak ingin ambil pusing dengan kejadian aneh ini, Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dan menjabat tangan Tenten. Basah, kemungkinan tangan Tenten berkeringat hebat sebelum menjabatnya. Tapi, apa yang dilakukannya sampai membuat tangannya berkeringat seperti itu?

"Oke, Tenten-_san_, Neji-_san_, mohon bantuannya."

.

.

.

.

**(Nothing)**

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, begitu dia menyadari―dari Itachi―kalau dia sudah hampir terlambat di hari pertamanya sekolah. Maksud kedatangannya pagi-pagi sekali ke rumah sakit adalah untuk menjenguk bibinya yang kebetulan sedang dirawat. Namun ternyata perkenalannya dengan Tenten dan Neji malah membuatnya lupa waktu yang seharusnya dia gunakan untuk segera bergegas ke sekolah.

Sekarang ini Sasuke sedang berada di lorong rumah sakit, mengejar _lift_ agar cepat sampai ke lantai dasar. Sebenarnya Sasuke bisa saja memakai tangga eskalator, namun tangga itu baru bisa dicapainya bila dia belok kiri dan melalui satu blok kamar rawat inap lagi. Daripada berjalan jauh lagi, lebih baik dia memakai _lift_ yang hanya berada tiga kamar dari kamar sang bibi.

Sampailah Sasuke di depan pintu _lift_ yang memang terletak di ujung lorong. Di sini tampak sangat sepi, tepatnya tidak ada seorang pun yang terlihat menunggu _lift_ turun kecuali dirinya. Penerangannya pun juga kurang, sehingga _lift_ ini terlihat suram.

_Ting._

Pintu _lift_ terbuka, dan pertama yang ada di pikiran Sasuke adalah orang yang menumpang penuh sesak di dalamnya. Sehingga dia tidak bisa masuk dan harus menunggu _lift_ berikutnya. Ternyata, tidak.

_Lift_ itu kosong.

_Aneh sekali._

Tidak perlu pikir panjang lagi, Sasuke segera masuk ke dalam _lift_ yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu. Dalam hati, dia juga merasa beruntung karena tidak perlu menunggu _lift_ berikutnya jika _lift_ ini penuh sesak. Dengan ini, Sasuke akan semakin cepat sampai ke sekolah.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pintu _lift_ yang sebentar lagi akan menutup. Dan yang lihat sebelum pintu itu tertutup adalah sesosok perempuan yang berdiri di luar _lift_. Tunggu! Seorang perempuan di luar _lift_?

Tangan Sasuke segera menahan pintu _lift_ yang akan tertutup tersebut, hingga kembali membuka. Sekarang, dia bisa memperhatikan sosok gadis itu lebih jelas karena tidak terhalang pintu.

Gadis itu tidak lebih tinggi darinya, malah terlihat jauh lebih pendek jika disandingkan dengan Sasuke. Rambut merah mudanya yang pendek sebahu, tampak halus seperti kain sutera. Bahkan terlalu halusnya sampai bergoyang kecil ketika gadis itu menengadahkan kepalanya ke depan.

Sekarang Sasuke bisa melihat wajah gadis tersebut, namun tidak jelas karena masih tertutup oleh poni menyamping yang sengaja disisirkan ke depan wajahnya. Tapi, menurut perkiraan Sasuke, gadis ini tidak buruk. Mungkin di balik poni tersebut ada penampilan yang tidak Sasuke duga.

Dengan jari lentiknya, gadis itu menyibakkan poninya dan menyelipkannya ke belakang telinganya. Entah karena mengganggu pandangannya, atau memang merasa pemuda sempurna di hadapannya kini sedang memperhatikannya. Yang jelas, Sasuke bisa memperhatikan wajah sang gadis dengan sempurna saat ini.

Mata sayunya yang berbentuk sempurna, dengan iris _jade_ yang menawan. Bulu matanya yang lentik juga memperindah bentuk optik penglihatannya. Alisnya yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya juga pas, tidak mengurangi daya tarik dari mata tersebut. Beralih ke hidungnya yang mungil, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan merasa gemas. Lalu ke bibirnya, tipis, namun tetap terlihat indah karena warnanya yang merah meranum. Dan semua indera sempurna itu terbingkai indah dengan bentuk wajahnya yang sangat sempurna.

_Cantik._

Hmm… tunggu sebentar, ada yang terlewat dari wajah gadis itu. Sasuke hanya melihat satu mata di wajah itu, bukan sepasang. Setelah Sasuke perhatikan lebih rinci, mata kiri gadis _bubble gum_ itu memang tidak terlihat. Bukan menghilang, namun karena ditutupi oleh perban.

Sasuke jadi berpikir, apa gadis ini baru saja menjalani perawatan? Ada apa dengan matanya yang satu lagi? Tanpa disadari pula gadis itu telah melewatinya dan berdiri di dalam _lift_. Menunggu Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari pintu _lift_ karena tadi digunakan untuk menahan pintu itu.

"Maaf, bisakah anda menutup pintu _lift_-nya sekarang?" suara halus yang feminin terdengar di belakangnya. Memperintahkannya untuk segera menutup pintu _lift_ yang selama ini ditahannya. Sasuke segera menekan tombol agar pintu _lift_ tertutup.

Gadis itu kembali maju mendekati Sasuke, menepuk pelan bahu tegapnya yang lebih tinggi dari gadis itu. Merasakan sentuhan tiba-tiba itu, Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang tidak seperti pada umumnya disentuh orang lain.

_Dingin._

Sukses membuat pemuda itu tersentak, gadis berpenutup mata itu menghampiri tombol-tombol navigasi lantai yang tadi terhalangi oleh Sasuke. Sasuke yang cepat tanggap maksud gadis itu segera menyingkir dari tempatnya semula. Membiarkan perempuan yang berusia sama dengannya tersebut menekan tombol navigasi _lift_.

Jari lentiknya terayun perlahan, gerakan _slow motion_. Lalu mencapai tombol itu dan menekannya pelan hingga berbunyi kecil. Diam-diam, Sasuke memperhatikan tangan mungil lentik itu, putih halus. Mungkin saja bila dibandingkan dengan porselen, tangan itu masih jauh lebih halus dari benda tersebut.

Sasuke memperhatikan perempuan itu dari atas kebawah. Sebentar, sepertinya Sasuke mengenal kemeja dan jas sekolah yang dikenakan gadis ini!

"Seragam itu, apa kau bersekolah di Kamakura Minami?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada datar, kebiasaan dirinya jika berhadapan dengan orang lain. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri bila Sasuke memang penasaran dengan gadis ini.

"Ya," jawab perempuan itu tidak kalah datarnya. Astaga, seumur hidup dia tidak pernah mendengar suara sedatar ini selain dari lisan Itachi dan ayahnya. Terlebih lagi orang ini perempuan, suara datar tentu akan membuat heran siapapun yang mengajaknya berbicara.

_Ting._

Pintu _lift_ terbuka, menandakan kalau alat berbentuk ruangan berkatrol tersebut sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya. Gadis yang diketahui berasal dari sekolah yang sama dengan sekolah yang akan menjadi tempatnya menuntut ilmu itu pun melangkah terlebih dulu keluar dari _lift_.

Awalnya Sasuke juga akan ikut keluar bersama gadis itu, namun tidak sampai dia menemukan kejanggalan. Lorong di depan _lift_ ini gelap, jelas tidak seperti _lobby_ rumah sakit yang terang benderang untuk menyambut pengunjungnya. Sepertinya Sasuke bukan berada di _lobby_ pintu keluar.

Sasuke belum keluar dari _lift_ itu sepenuhnya, dia masih terpaku di tengah-tengah pintu tersebut. Dia tidak yakin, apa ini memang jalan keluar dari rumah sakit ini. Terlalu sunyi, terlalu gelap. Sasuke melihat papan yang tergantung tepat di depan pintu _lift_ tersebut.

_Basement_ empat.

Waw, sudah sejauh itu dia turun? Lalu, apa yang ada di _basement_ empat ini? Apa ada pintu keluar? Tidak apa jika ada, Sasuke tidak ingin ambil pusing ke atas lagi jika di tempat ini ada jalan keluar. Sejenak Sasuke kembali melayangkan tatapannya ke papan yang tergantung, melihat tempat apa ini sebenarnya? Lapangan parkirkah? Atau pintu keluar darurat?

Tidak, bukan keduanya. Tulisan di bawah kata '_basement_ empat' tidak terlihat begitu jelas, sedikit tertutup bercak-bercak berwarna merah pekat yang terlihat seperti darah. Sasuke memicingkan matanya, melihat satu demi satu huruf yang tertutup oleh likuid merah yang telah tampak mengering di sana. Dan Sasuke bisa membacanya.

_Ruang mayat?_

Sekali lagi, Sasuke mulai berusaha mencerna semuanya. Gadis itu pergi ke ruang mayat?

"Hei! Apa kau akan pergi ke sana?" Sasuke sedikit berteriak untuk memanggil sang gadis, namun sepertinya diacuhkannya. Apa gunanya dia pergi ke ruang mayat? Sendirian? Dengan keadaan yang gelap gulita seperti itu?

"…" tidak ada jawaban.

Oke, Sasuke sudah cukup merasa aneh hari ini. Pagi-pagi sekali dia bertemu dengan teman baru yang mencurigakan, sekarang bertemu lagi dengan gadis aneh yang suka mengunjungi ruang mayat. Demi _Kami-sama_, sekarang baru pukul delapan pagi. Namun gadis ini malah dengan rajinnya mengunjungi ruang paling menyeramkan di rumah sakit?

"Hei, kau―" baru saja Sasuke akan bertanya tentang nama perempuan itu.

"―Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

"…"

Tidak perlu bertanya lagi, gadis yang bernama Sakura itu telah menyebutkan namanya sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Nama yang cocok dengan dirinya, Sakura, bunga berwarna _pink_ yang senada dengan mahkota kepalanya. Tidak salah, jika kedua orang tua Sakura memilihkan nama itu untuknya.

Sekarang, entah penglihatan Sasuke yang mulai mengawur atau hanya halusinasinya, dia melihat seperti sosok bayangan yang menanti di ujung lorong yang berlawanan dengan _lift_. Sosok itu seperti menunggu langkah Sakura yang akan menghampirinya. Tidak begitu terlihat, karena tertutup dengan gelapnya lorong. Setidaknya, siluet itu membentuk sesosok manusia di seberang sana.

Perasaan itu hinggap kembali di tengkuknya, dan suasana aneh itu kembali menyerangnya. Bulu kuduknya meremang, tengkuknya terasa dibelai lembut oleh sesuatu. Kali ini juga, Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang dingin keluar dari pori-pori wajah dan tubuhnya. Keringat dingin, dan peluh membasahi wajahnya. Tanpa disadari, wajah Sasuke memucat.

Dengan cepat Sasuke kembali menekan tombol tutup pada pintu _lift_, bersiap naik kembali ke lantai dasar tempat _lobby_ pintu keluar berada. Tidak mungkin dia akan menemukan pintu keluar di tempat seperti ini, ruang mayat.

Sebelum pintu _lift_ tertutup sepenuhnya dan mulai menaik ke atas, Sasuke mendengar sayup-sayup suara gadis yang disebut Sakura. Suara halusnya tidak sedatar tadi, sedikit menurun dan terdengar lirih. Membuat Sasuke kembali menarik napas tegang ketika mendengar suara lirih itu dengan jelas.

"_U-chi-ha Sa-su-ke…_"

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Preview:<strong>

**Chapter 2: Weird Class**

_"Kita bertemu kembali, Haruno-_san,_ dan aku ingin bertanya padamu."_

_"Mengapa, kau mengajakku berbicara?"_

_"Apa yang kau lakukan di ruang mayat sepagi itu?"_

**.**

_"Haruno Sakura, dia aneh sekali. Apa di depanmu juga begitu?" _

_"S-siapa itu? A-aku tidak mengenalnya!"_

_"Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian, dan apa-apaan reaksi kalian itu?"_

**.**

_"Kau polos. Penuh keingintahuan. Tapi akan lebih baik jika kau berhati-hati…"_

**_._**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Oke, ini fic baru saya di genre **_**horror**_**. Sedikit pemberitahuan kalian, beberapa scene di **_**fic**_** ini terinspirasi dari novel **_**horror**_** jepang yang berjudul **_**Another**_**. Supaya gak salah paham, saya sudah cantumkan **_**disclaimer**_**-nya di atas.**

**Oiya, kota Kamakura beneran ada loh, itu kota kecil di sebelah selatan Tokyo. Kakak perempuan saya tinggal di sana soalnya :D  
><strong>

**Untuk Sasuke, saya mencoba menjadikan dia tidak se-OOC mungkin, tapi tetap saja OOC. Kalau Sakura, memang saya buat sedikit OOC untuk menyesuaikan ceritanya, tapi di tengah-tengah saya usahakan tidak terlalu terlihat OOC lagi…**

**Karena ini **_**fic**_** baru, saya tidak mau banyak cingcong.**

**RnR + CnC = Fic bagus, cepat **_**update**_**, dan memuaskan **_**readers**_**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Chapter 2: Weird Class

"_Arigatou_ _Sensei_, mohon bantuannya," ujar Sasuke seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya guna memberi salam pada sang wali kelas―Sarutobi Asuma―yang akan mengajarnya di kelas nanti.

Sasuke tidak menyangka, kalau sekolah tempatnya akan menuntut ilmu itu ternyata seperti ini. Gedung sekolah yang tidak terlalu mewah, letak sekolah yang tidak istimewa―bahkan terkesan jauh dari keramaian, serta suasana sekolah yang sedikit aneh dibanding sekolahnya dulu. Cukup membingungkan mengingat sekolah ini adalah sekolah unggulan di kota ini.

Setidaknya Sasuke menilai semua itu dari luar gedung sekolahnya.

"Ya, sama-sama Sasuke, aku juga butuh bantuanmu." Jawab Asuma dengan ramahnya, sementara bibirnya masih mengatup menjepit puntung rokok yang terlihat menyala-nyala. Sasuke memperhatikan, padahal di sekolah ini sudah ada peringatan dilarang merokok.

Hmm… Wali kelasnya yang satu ini sepertinya tidak terlalu patuh dengan peraturan sekolah. Menarik, itu artinya Sasuke tidak akan merasa bosan dengan suasana sekolah yang kaku akan peraturannya. Mungkin saja suasana kelasnya juga tampak santai nantinya.

Walaupun terkadang Sasuke terlihat serius, tapi dia juga tidak suka dengan keadaan yang kaku. Dia lebih suka keadaan yang serius, namun rileks. Sangat cocok untuk otaknya yang suka berpikir namun tidak terkesan memaksa. Sekolah ini sepertinya memenuhi kireterianya sebagai salah satu sekolah terbaik versi dirinya.

Sasuke melihat Asuma mematikan rokoknya ke dalam asbak yang diam-diam dia sembunyikan. Lalu berdiri menghadap Sasuke seraya merapikan kemejanya dan menyemprotkan sedikit parfum untuk menyamarkan aroma nikotin yang sebelumnya sedikit menyengat di hidung. Bandel juga guru ini, berani berkucing-kucingan dengan aturan sekolah.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Sasuke? Tolong jangan katakan ini pada siapapun, termasuk anak-anak." Asuma menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan sedikit cengiran menghiasi wajahnya. Padahal kalau dilihat dari penampilannya, sepertinya dia bukanlah guru yang suka mengekang peraturan. Tapi sepertinya seseorang tidak bisa dinilai dari penampilan luarnya saja.

Sasuke terdiam, dia tidak berjanji akan merahasiakannya dari siapapun, namun juga tidak punya niat untuk membocorkannya. Sasuke tidak punya urusan dengan hobi gurunya yang terkadang mengingatkannya pada kakeknya―Uchiha Kagami―yang juga maniak akan benda berbentuk lintingan tembakau tersebut. Tujuannya ke sini adalah untuk belajar.

Asuma perlahan berjalan melewati Sasuke, lalu sedikit menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan bahwa Sasuke ikut ke kelas bersamanya. Asuma akan memperkenalkan Sasuke sejenak ke kelas karena sekarang bukan jam mengajarnya di kelas tersebut, kelas tiga-empat. Perlahan, Asuma mulai membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar, Sasuke mengikutinya.

Sasuke terkesiap, dia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri guna mencari tahu seperti apa nuansa pembelajaran di kelas lain sebelum dia memasuki kelasnya sendiri. Kelas dua-delapan, tampak begitu hening karena guru sedang sibuk mengajarkan sesuatu pada anak muridnya. Bibir guru itu tampak bergerak-gerak sesuai kata yang tertulis di bukunya.

Dengan wajah dinginnya yang terkesan penasaran, Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya lagi. Sekarang kelas tiga-satu, dengan ruangannya yang begitu terang tentunya membuat semangat belajar seketika muncul. Di dalam sana tampak sekali beberapa orang murid tengah dimarahi oleh sang guru karena―mungkin―ketahuan menyontek. Sasuke mengetahuinya dari tulisan di papan tulisnya yang bertuliskan '_Test_'.

Berjalan maju lagi, terdapat kelas tiga-dua dan tiga-tiga yang berada di samping kanan dan kirinya. Di kelas tiga-dua sedikit ribut, karena guru yang mungkin tidak sedang berada di kelasnya. Suasana yang khas sekali untuk murid-murid remaja seperti Sasuke. Sepertinya Sasuke tidak akan menyukai suasana kelas yang ribut seperti ini, dia suka suasana yang sepi, tapi santai.

Sudah empat kelas yang dilihat Sasuke, ada kelas dua-delapan, tiga-satu, tiga-dua, dan tiga-tiga. Sekarang tinggal kelasnya, kelas tiga-empat yang belum dilihatnya. Eh! Benar juga! Ke mana kelas itu?

Sasuke menemukan persimpangan di ujung lorong lantai kedua tersebut. Yang satu mengarah ke kanan yaitu tangga ke lantai bawah dan lantai ketiga, dan yang satu lagi mengarah ke kiri. Sedikit janggal untuk kedua lorong yang bersimpang tersebut, kedua lorong itu sangat gelap, tidak ada lampu yang dinyalakan untuk meneranginya.

Asuma mengambil jalan ke kiri, berarti benar dugaan Sasuke, memang lorong inilah yang menjadi jalan menuju calon kelasnya. Sedikit bingung karena lorong itu begitu jauh, padahal yang terlihat hanyalah tembok tertutup yang begitu gelap keadaannya. Kenapa hanya kedua lorong ini yang tidak diberi penerangan?

Di ujung lorong, tepat di tembok ujung, akhirnya Sasuke menemukan papan kelas bertuliskan tiga-empat. Semakin aneh karena kelasnya yang terletak di ujung lorong yang tepat di tembok, tidak ada jalan lainnya lagi. Dan papan yang bertuliskan nama kelasnya tersebut juga tampak aneh, sangat besar untuk papan penunjuk kelas.

Sasuke mencermati kejanggalan pada papan kelas yang tergantung di atas pintu kelasnya tersebut. Tampak tua, rapuh, dan terlihat mengelupas di berbagai sisinya. Padahal keadaan papan kelas di lorong lain terlihat begitu bagus, tapi ada apa dengan kelas ini?

Lalu, di balik tulisan 'kelas tiga-empat' yang dicat di permukaan papan itu, terlihat seperti ada tulisan lain yang tidak jelas terlihat. Tidak tahu apa itu, tapi Sasuke bisa sedikit membaca tulisan '_yes_' di balik kata 'tiga' dan '_no_' di balik kata 'empat'.

"Sasuke, pintunya di sini," ujar Asuma setengah berteriak saat mengetahui Sasuke sedang melamunkan papan kelasnya. Wajahnya mengernyit tidak suka ketika melihat Sasuke yang begitu serius memperhatikan papan kelasnya ketimbang wali kelasnya sendiri.

"Iya _Sensei_!" jawab Sasuke lalu berlari menuju pintu yang dituju Asuma. Sekilas, dia melirik ke belakang untuk melihat papan kelas yang agak gelap karena tidak adanya penerangan.

Papan kelas itu, tepat di bagian belakangnya Sasuke melihat tulisan. Sebuah kumpulan huruf abjad dan angka dari nol sampai sembilan. Di tengahnya terdapat lubang yang kemungkinan untuk penempatan jarum yang biasa ada pada papan undian.

Papan dengan kumpulan abjad, angka, dan lubang jarum. Serta tulisan '_yes_' dan '_no_' pada papan itu juga, Sasuke sudah bisa menyimpulkan mengapa papan kelas ini begitu besar, dan papan apa ini sebenarnya.

_Papan _Ouija_, papan pemanggil setan._

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

―_**"****From the girl, emanates a deep mystery."**__**―**_

**.**

_**Nothing**_** © Reicchi Ditachi**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Inspired from the novel**

**Another © Yukito Ayatsuji**

**.**

**M rated**

**Horror / Mystery**

**Warning: AU, M for bloody content, OOC, Umpatan kasar, Typo**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**Summary: **

**Bertemu dengan Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis misterius dengan sebelah mata diperban, bukanlah kebetulan bagi Uchiha Sasuke. Gadis itu membawanya ke dalam misteri kematian seorang perempuan 15 tahun yang lalu. Siapa gadis itu sebenarnya?**

**.**

**.**

**Weird Class**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Papan <em>Ouija<em>.

Sebuah papan permainan yang sudah ada sejak zaman romawi kuno, bahkan jauh lebih lama dari saat itu. Dahulu, orang-orang romawi biasanya menggunakan papan ini untuk menentukan suatu keberuntungan dari seseorang dengan bantuan arwah atau makhluk halus. Biasanya nasib mereka akan ditentukan oleh papan ini jika mereka akan menghadapi hukuman.

Bukan hanya di Eropa saja, beberapa permainan serupa juga berada di Mesir. Berbekal dengan sebuah papan bertulis dan jari-jari sepasang manusia, mereka melapalkan mantra-mantra sihir yang mengundang keberadaan makhluk tak kasat mata tersebut. Biasanya papan ini hanya digunakan untuk keputusan darurat saja, tidak digunakan setiap saat.

Tidak hanya di kedua tempat itu juga, permainan yang sama persis juga ditemukan di China. Namun kali ini sudah lebih modern, papan itu biasa digunakan untuk sekedar berkomunikasi dengan alam lain. Atau bisa dikatakan hanya untuk bermain-main, mulai dari kalangan anak-anak sampai dewasa mulai tertarik dengan papan permainan yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh ini.

Konon, nama _Ouija_ berasal dari bahasa Perancis yang artinya 'ya' dan 'ya'. Maksud dari kedua kata yang sama tersebut adalah untuk mengisyaratkan bagi para pemainnya bahwa mereka tidak akan bisa kembali ke jalan terang. Mereka akan dibimbing secara terus-menerus oleh arwah yang mereka panggil menuju kegelapan, dan mereka tidak akan bisa menolaknya, hanya bisa mengatakan 'ya'.

Bukan suatu benda yang bisa dianggap remeh, papan itu bukanlah papan biasa pada umumnya. Papan itu mengandung unsur mistik yang lebih kental dari papan permainan lainnya. Cara pembuatan papan _Ouija_ pun juga tidak mudah, bukan sembarang kayu yang digunakan untuk pembuatan benda ini. Sebuah kayu khusus dari pohon tua yang sudah dibumbui dengan nuansa mistik di dalamnya.

Kembali ke Sasuke, laki-laki itu dengan percaya dirinya masuk ke dalam ruang kelas. Asuma yang berada di depannya sama sekali tidak berbicara, dia terlihat lebih pendiam. Mungkin penglihatan Sasuke yang salah, tapi dia seperti melihat wajah Asuma lebih pucat dari sebelumnya. Matanya seperti mengintai waspada ke sekeliling kelas.

Sejujurnya Sasuke ingin sekali menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada _Sensei_-nya tersebut. Perubahan suasana yang drastis sangat dirasakan oleh Sasuke ketika melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan ini. Walaupun Sasuke tidak berniat mempedulikan hal itu, tapi nuansa yang tidak wajar itu terus mengusiknya. Ada yang membuat instingnya tergerak untuk memberitahunya tentang keadaan yang tidak beres ini.

Sudi tidak sudi, Sasuke harus menekan perasaannya agar tidak terlalu terbawa suasana kelas yang tidak biasa ini. Dia tidak ingin hari pertamanya sudah dilalui dengan pengalaman yang tidak menyenangkan.

Berbicara tentang suasana yang tidak biasa di kelas tiga-empat, memang terlihat sangat tidak normal. Seluruh muridnya sama sekali tidak memberikan respon apapun sebagaimana layaknya murid lain yang―seharusnya―tampak senang dengan kehadiran siswa baru di kelasnya.

Tapi Sasuke benar-benar tidak menemukan hal itu di kelas ini. Atmosfer di kelas ini sulit sekali terbaca olehnya. Sebagian dari mereka tampak menyukai kedatangan Sasuke―terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang sedikit cerah―namun di balik rasa senang itu terdapat seperti perasaan―cemas?

Apa yang dicemaskan mereka pada Sasuke?

Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikannya, dan bersikap sebiasa mungkin agar tidak terbawa suasana tegang yang disajikan kelas tiga-empat ini. Hari pertamanya bersekolah sepertinya tidak akan berjalan mulus seperti bayangannya.

"Nama saya Uchiha Sasuke. Saya berasal dari Tokyo, mohon batuannya." Sasuke memperkenalkan dirinya singkat diiringi dengan tundukan kepalanya yang menunjukkan perilaku sopan pada teman-teman barunya. Mengangkat kembali kepalanya, lalu menatap para teman sekelasnya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Berharap sebuah respon kecil diberikan mereka.

Tenten tampak tersenyum kecil, karena sudah terlebih dulu mengetahui Sasuke sebelum teman-temannya. Sementara Neji hanya terdiam, wajahnya datar, seperti tidak ada yang spesial dari kehadiran Sasuke. Beberapa orang yang lain seperti laki-laki berkepala kuning yang duduk di sebelah Neji hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, namun tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa wajahnya terlihat senang. Sedangkan seorang gadis berkacamata di depan laki-laki itu hanya menatapnya menyelidik.

Suasana sudah lebih menghangat sekarang, tidak terlalu tegang seperti sebelumnya. Sasuke kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas, dan seketika pandangan itu terhenti pada satu kursi di tengah-tengah murid. Tepatnya seseorang yang menghuni kursi tersebut, membuatnya kembali terpaku seperti sebelumnya―seperti saat Sasuke berada di _lift_ rumah sakit.

Rahangnya mengeras, tubuhnya mengejang sedikit. Mata obsidiannya terbuka lebih lebar, untuk menangkap sesosok gadis yang duduk di kursi tersebut dengan lebih jelas. Ketika Sasuke benar-benar yakin dengan yang dilihatnya, seketika tubuhnya terasa seperti kaku. Aliran darah seperti berhenti tiba-tiba.

Gadis aneh yang mengantarkannya ke ruang mayat tadi pagi.

"Sasuke, silahkan duduk di sana," ujar Asuma memberitahu Sasuke di mana dia akan duduk. Di belakang gadis itu, tapi sedikit menyamping ke kiri. Sekarang Sasuke menelan liurnya, membasahi tenggorokan yang tercekat tadi. Sekaligus merilekskan tubuh, dia mulai melangkah santai ke kursi yang dimaksud Asuma.

Melewati gadis bermahkota _pink_ itu, melihatnya sekilas, lalu dengan cepat kembali membuang wajahnya ke arah lain dengan raut wajah yang tersentak kaget. Sasuke melihatnya, Sasuke melihatnya!

Haruno Sakura―menyeringai dengan tidak wajar.

.

.

.

.

**(Nothing)**

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi, menandakan sudah berakhirnya jam pelajaran seni yang cukup membuat Sasuke kesal setengah mati. Syukurlah pelajaran itu cepat selesai, sebab materi pelajaran seni tadi adalah seni musik. Sasuke yang tidak suka keramaian seperti itu, tentunya merasa tidak suka ketika harus mendengar bunyi bising bersahutan dari alat-alat musik tersebut.

Sudahlah, yang berlalu biarkan berlalu. Sekarang Sasuke ingin memakan bekal yang sudah dibawanya dari rumah. Bekal kali ini cukup berbeda dari biasanya, sebab bahan makanan di rumah Rin lumayan lengkap. Tidak seperti saat Sasuke tinggal di Tokyo dahulu, setiap hari dia hanya bisa memasak ramen dan kari karena memang bahan yang ada di lemari pendingin cuma itu-itu saja.

Baru saja Sasuke akan membuka kotak bekalnya, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke harus merasakan tubuhnya hampir terjengkang ke belakang karena dirangkul seseorang.

"Waw! Si pendatang baru ternyata membawa bekal ya?" laki-laki yang merangkulnya tadi adalah murid berambut kuning yang duduk di sebelah Neji. Kulitnya yang sedikit lebih gelap—karena panas matahari—dari teman-teman yang lainnya membuat Sasuke lebih mudah mengenali laki-laki ini.

Sasuke melemparkan tatapan tajamnya ke arah murid berambut kuning tersebut.

"Idiot! Panggil dengan namanya, Naruto!" kali ini suara perempuan terdengar, Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan.

Gadis yang baru saja bersuara itu datang menghampirinya. Kemudian melirikkan mata beriris merahnya ke arah Sasuke, memandangnya sebentar, lalu menatap lelaki kuning yang berdiri di depan gadis itu—yang artinya laki-laki itu berada di kiri Sasuke. Dan kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Aku Tokuyama Karin, ketua 'pengurus' kelas di sini. Dan si Idiot yang baru saja merangkulmu itu Uzumaki Naruto," gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk meminta jabatan tangan dengan Sasuke. Sementara sebelah tangannya lagi membetulkan letak kacamatanya lalu merapikan poni rambut merahnya yang sedikit berantakan.

Sasuke menyambut uluran tangan itu, menjabat tangan Karin. Basah, namun bukan basah karena dicuci. Kemungkinan karena tangan itu berkeringat sama seperti Tenten sebelumnya. Tunggu, mengapa semua orang di kelas ini tangannya berkeringat? Sebegitu gugupkah mereka ketika berkenalan dengan orang lain?

Tapi Sasuke tidak menemukan kegugupan di wajah gadis itu, wajahnya terlihat rileks dan santai saja. Tidak tegang seperti Tenten dan Neji tadi. Senyumnya juga tidak tampak dipaksakan dan terkesan lepas begitu saja, gerak-gerik tubuhnya juga tidak gelisah. Hampir tidak ada yang salah pada Karin ini, kecuali telapak tangannya.

Namun… ada yang janggal dengan perkataan Karin tadi. Ketua pengurus kelas katanya?

"Bukankah ketua kelasnya adalah Neji? Lalu mengapa kau juga ketua kelas di sini?" Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya. Matanya kembali menyelidiki setiap raut wajah yang akan ditampakkan Karin.

Gadis bermahkota merah itu tersenyum kembali, "Ya ketua kelasnya ada dua, kelas tiga-empat ini memang agak khusus."

_Agak khusus?_

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya kembali, pertanda dia tidak mengerti maksud yang dikatakan Karin. Ketua kelasnya ada dua katanya? Seumur-umur Sasuke bersekolah, dia tidak pernah menemukan dua orang sekaligus yang menjabat sebagai ketua kelas sebelumnya.

"Kalau kau ketua kelas juga, lalu siapa yang menjadi wakilnya?" ini dia yang Sasuke bingungkan dari tadi, jika ketua kelasnya ada dua, maka siapa yang menjadi wakilnya? Atau mungkin, ada berapakah wakilnya?

Senyum itu belum kunjung hilang dari bibir Karin, "Itu, perempuan yang di sana, Tenten."

Sasuke baru saja akan bertanya kembali, namun dipotong kembali oleh kedatangan laki-laki berambut mangkuk yang menghampiri Karin.

"Karin! Apa kamu punya perban? Tanganku terluka," ujar laki-laki itu seraya menunjukkan tangannya yang berdarah karena—mungkin—tergores benda tajam.

Bukannya jijik, tapi entah mengapa sekarang selera makan Sasuke jadi menurun.

Sasuke sadar, wajah Karin berubah panik. Mata hitamnya menatap gadis yang segera berlari ke depan kelas itu. Kemudian perempuan itu segera mengambil perban dan obat merah dari dalam kotak P3K yang terletak di samping papan tulis dan segera melemparkannya pada laki-laki yang terluka tadi. Setelah itu, gadis itu bergerak mendekati laki-laki itu dan terlihat berbisik-bisik.

Karin berlari kembali ke depan kelas, menyeka sedikit keringatnya, lalu berteriak dengan lantang.

"Dengarkan aku, jauhi semua benda tajam ataupun benda yang memiliki sisi dan sudut tajam pada hari ini! Lee baru saja terluka tadi, jadi kukatakan, kalian lebih berhati-hati pada hari ini! Lebih baik kalian tidak keluar kelas dulu sebelum waktunya aman!"

Raut wajah anak-anak di kelas ini tiba-tiba saja berubah setelah mendengar pengumuman dari Karin tersebut. Air muka mereka tampak lebih pucat, khas orang cemas dan ketakutan. Keringat dingin perlahan membanjiri wajah mereka. Sasuke semakin tidak mengerti, karena ada seseorang yang terluka saja cemasnya sampai seperti itu?

Terlebih lagi Karin yang menurut Sasuke sikapnya cukup berlebihan, itu hanya luka gores biasa, mengapa ditanggapinya sampai seperti itu? Sampai diberikan perban segala, padahal diobati dengan antiseptik saja juga bisa.

Tunggu, bicara tentang perban…

**BRAAAK!**

"Sasuke! Kau mau kemana!"

Haruno Sakura, gadis dengan mata tertutup perban itu. Pantas saja Sasuke merasa janggal, dia tidak menemukan kehadiran gadis itu sedari tadi.

_Dimana dia?_

.

.

.

.

**(Nothing)**

Sasuke menemukan gadis itu tengah menggambar di area taman sekolah.

Seperti biasa, wajahnya yang teduh terlihat tenang. Mata hijaunya yang sayu menatap dingin buku sketsa yang berada di tangannya. Tangannya yang halus bergerak pelan, menggoreskan sebuah buku yang digenggam sebelah tangannya dengan tinta pena miliknya.

Dan gerakan tangan itu terhenti ketika gadis tersebut menyadari kehadiran seseorang di dekatnya. Haruno Sakura pun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap sosok laki-laki bertubuh tinggi yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Sasuke sedikit tersentak, ternyata benar gadis ini adalah perempuan yang ditemuinya tadi pagi di rumah sakit. Sasuke pasti tidak salah lagi, gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu memiliki lilitan perban di kepalanya, yang melintang ke mata sebelah kirinya. Dan gadis yang saat ini tengah menatapnya sekarang pun juga sama, tidak ada satupun ciri yang berbeda dari perempuan tadi pagi.

Tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu merasakan napasnya tercekat, dan Sasuke menarik napasnya perlahan, "Kita bertemu kembali, Haruno-_san_, dan aku ingin bertanya padamu."

**WUSSSSHH!**

Angin tiba-tiba berhembus kencang entah dari mana, menerbangkan dedaunan kering dan benda ringan apapun yang ditemuinya. Buku sketsa milik Sakura pun juga ikut terbang terbawa angin.

Sakura menatap bukunya yang terbang itu sejenak lalu kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke. Gadis itu menatap sinis kepadanya.

"Mengapa, kau mengajakku berbicara?" suara bening itu terlantun kembali, kali ini dengan nada yang agak tajam daripada yang didengar Sasuke tadi pagi. Mata hijaunya memicing, menandakan kalau Sakura sama sekali tidak menyukai kehadiran Sasuke di tempat ini.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, memikirkan sedikit perubahan sikap dari Sakura yang tadi pagi. Sakura yang ditemuinya tadi pagi sangat pendiam, bicaranya pun datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di ruang mayat sepagi itu?" Sasuke memutuskan tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sakura barusan, dia malah bertanya balik.

Kali ini Sakura yang terdiam, dari ekspresi wajahnya, perempuan itu terlihat tidak ingin menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke. Tapi akhirnya, bibir gadis itu terbuka juga.

"Memberikan sesuatu untuk separuh diriku." Jawabnya singkat tanpa penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Tapi mengapa harus di ruang mayat?" Sasuke bertanya lagi, kini tubuhnya bergerak mendekat ke hadapan Sakura.

"Karena dia ada di sana."

"Siapa separuh dirimu itu? Apakah orang yang berdiri di ujung lorong _basement_ tadi?"

Hening.

Ah, Sasuke bahkan tidak sadar, sejak kapan dia jadi banyak berbicara seperti ini? Dan sejak kapan keingintahuannya ini menjadi begitu besar? Hanya karena satu orang perempuan aneh yang bertemu dengannya di _basement_ rumah sakit tadi pagi, dia bisa menjadi pribadi yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Sekali lagi, Sasuke melihat senyum itu. Sebuah senyum seringai mengembang kecil di bibirnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke… kau polos. Penuh keingintahuan. Tapi akan lebih baik jika kau berhati-hati." Suara itu lebih mengarah ke peringatan, Sakura mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menyibakkan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya. Sehingga perban yang menutupi mata kirinya semakin terlihat jelas.

Sasuke mulai merasakan hawa tidak enak menguar di sekelilingnya, "Apa maksudmu?"

Seringai itu semakin lebar, gigi putih gadis itu kini terlihat jelas. Sementara angin yang bertiup di taman itu kini berhembus semakin kencang, nyaris seperti badai. Bahkan Sasuke dapat melihat, entah sejak kapan, langit yang tadinya cerah kini sepenuhnya kelabu.

Mata _viridian_ gadis itu tepat tertuju ke arah Sasuke, mengunci pemuda itu agar tidak berpaling dari tatapannya. Rambut merah muda sebahunya melambai berantakan karena tertiup angin kencang. Namun seringai yang muncul di wajah pucat itu belum kunjung hilang juga.

Satu kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir tipis itu, membuat Sasuke membeku seketika itu juga.

_"Namamu, dekat sekali dengan kematian..."_

**GLEGAAAR!**

Detik berikutnya, petir menyambar sebuah pilar di atas gedung sekolah. Setelahnya, Sasuke tidak melihat sosok gadis itu lagi. Dia telah menghilang.

Pandangan Sasuke hanya menemukan sebuah buku sketsa yang tiba-tiba sudah kembali berada di kursi taman tersebut. Dan buku itu...

Bergambarkan sketsa dirinya...

.

.

.

.

**(Nothing)**

Laki-laki berusia 15 tahun itu tidak habis pikir.

Sasuke yakin tadi dia tidak salah lihat, gambar yang berada di buku sketsa itu adalah dirinya. Mulai dari gaya rambutnya, bentuk wajahnya, sampai perawakan tubuhnya juga mirip. Dan lagi, sketsa itu hampir selesai, bahkan ada beberapa bagian yang sudah diwarnai.

Semua sketsa itu tidak masalah jika tidak ada satu bagian yang janggal di sana. Sketsa itu juga tidak akan membuat Sasuke berpikir sekeras ini jika tidak ada hal yang aneh di buku sketsa itu.

Gambar itu cukup bagus, wajah Sasuke terlihat sangat nyata di sana, postur tubuh di sana juga sesuai dengan dirinya. Meski gambar latar belakang gambar itu sedikit menyeramkan—warna abu-abu dan hitam mendominasi, seperti langit kelabu. Tapi hanya satu yang membuat Sasuke terfokus pada gambar yang hampir selesai itu.

Tanggal awal digambarnya sketsa itu.

_10 Maret._

Sasuke mengingat-ingat tanggal hari ini. Hari ini adalah tanggal 9 April, dan hari ini pula dirinya pertama kali memasuki sekolah Kamakura Minami. Baru tadi pagi dia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Uchiha Sasuke ke seluruh murid di kelas tiga-empat.

Jika benar sketsa itu dibuat tanggal 10 Maret, itu artinya sebulan yang lalu Sakura sudah membuat garis awal sketsa tersebut. Sementara Sasuke baru bertemu dengan gadis itu tadi pagi, di lorong _lift_ rumah sakit.

Bagaimana bisa Sakura menggambar perawakan Sasuke dengan detil dari sebulan lalu jika laki-laki itu baru bertemu Sakura hari ini?

Lalu pembicaraan Sakura tadi, apa maksudnya dengan 'namamu-dekat-dengan-kematian'? Sasuke rasa namanya tidak seperti nama seorang pembunuh, namanya juga tidak membawa sial. Lalu apa maksudnya dengan kata-kata tadi? Apa Sakura hanya berusaha mengancamnya karena dia tidak suka Sasuke mendekatinya?

Ah, begitu banyak pertanyaan di kepala Sasuke mengenai gadis itu sekarang.

Sasuke membuka pintu kelas yang berada di hadapannya.

**GREEEK.**

"SASUKE! DARIMANA KAU! SEHARUSNYA KAU TETAP DI SINI!" sembur Karin galak begitu Sasuke membuka pintu kelas. Mata merahnya menyala garang, wajahnya marah mengancam. Sungguh berbeda dengan sikapnya tadi yang ramah.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya, pertanda dia tidak suka dibentak seperti itu. Datang-datang dimarahi seperti itu, padahal Sasuke tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa.

"Aku dari taman sekolah," jawab Sasuke berusaha untuk tenang. Padahal emosinya cukup terpancing juga mendengar nada bicara dari Karin yang seolah ingin mengajaknya berkelahi.

Karin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" nada bicaranya agak turun, sepertinya Karin melemah karena wajah ketidaksukaan Sasuke tadi.

"Sedikit berbicara dengan seseorang," jawab Sasuke acuh tak acuh seraya menaikkan kedua bahunya. Pikirannya kembali melayang ke kejadian barusan, Sakura yang mengancamnya, dan tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Siapa?" Karin kembali bertanya dengan nada menyelidik. Ini yang tidak Sasuke sukai dari Karin, anak ini terlalu banyak bertanya dan ingin tahu semua hal.

Sasuke menarik napasnya sebentar, lalu mengeluarkannya lagi. Sejenak dia memandang ke arah luar jendela, hujan gerimis turun dengan anehnya. Lima menit yang lalu, tepat saat Sasuke menemukan Sakura di taman sekolah, langit masih dalam keadaan cerah. Namun setelah pembicaraan singkatnya dengan Sakura, langit tiba-tiba berubah drastis seperti ini.

"Haruno Sakura, dia aneh sekali. Apa di depanmu juga begitu?" akhirnya Sasuke menjawab dengan pelan.

**DEG.**

Semua kegiatan murid-murid di kelas seketika berhenti. Termasuk Tenten dan Neji yang sedang memakan bekalnya—Tenten pun nyaris tersedak karenanya. Bahkan siswi-siswi yang sedang berbicara dengan hebohnya saat itu juga langsung terhenti dari aktivitasnya. Semua murid di kelas tersebut mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke tersentak, melihat semuanya yang menatapnya dengan tidak biasa. Respon mereka lebih aneh dari kejadian laki-laki berambut mangkuk yang terluka tadi. Ada yang terkejut—seperti tidak percaya, ada juga yang cemas dan khawatir, ada juga yang langsung ketakutan begitu mendengar Sasuke mengatakan hal itu.

Ketika itu juga, Sasuke menyadari, atmosfer kelas ini telah sepenuhnya berubah. Suasana yang tidak biasa memang berada di kelas ini, sejak awal Sasuke sudah mencurigainya. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh murid-murid di kelas ini, sesuatu yang tidak diceritakan mereka pada Sasuke.

Entah karena situasi yang mempengaruhi, atau sekarang kelas ini memang terasa lebih gelap. Sekarang Sasuke merasa sedikit bergidik dengan teman-teman sekelas yang masih menatapnya intens. Mata mereka seperti menyorot, menyala-nyala terang, dan mata itu diarahkan tepat ke arah Sasuke.

Tidak lama, Naruto terlihat membuka mulutnya, berusaha berbicara dengan kelu.

"S-siapa itu? A-aku tidak mengenalnya!" sebuah bantahan keluar dari lisan itu. Sasuke mengamati tingkah laku Naruto sekarang, laki-laki itu gemetar, namun cengiran paksa berusaha dia tampilkan untuk menyamarkan gemetar tersebut.

Tapi Sasuke tidak bisa dikelabui, dia tahu apa yang dirasakan Naruto sebenarnya.

"A…ahahaha… Haruno Sakura itu siapa Sasuke?" Tenten juga menyetujui bantahan yang dilontarkan Naruto sebelumnya, gadis itu tertawa mencurigakan.

"Heh! Kau mengigau ya Sasuke?" sahut seorang laki-laki bernama Kiba yang berdiri di ujung kelas.

"T-Tenten benar, Sasuke, siapa itu Haruno Sakura?" ujar laki-laki berambut mangkuk yang sedang duduk di kursinya.

Sasuke memandangi mereka dengan bingung, mereka tidak mengenal Sakura katanya? Bagaimana mungkin? Sakura duduk diantara mereka tadi pagi, masa tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyadarinya? Lagipula, kalau Sakura belajar di kelas ini, itu artinya Sakura merupakan salah satu murid kelas tiga-empat ini. Tapi mengapa mereka tidak mengenal teman sekelas mereka sendiri?

Sekarang, mereka semua menertawai Sasuke, bahkan beberapa diantara mereka mulai mencemooh Sasuke dengan kata-kata 'tukang mengkhayal' atau 'anak baru bodoh'.

Namun jika didengarkan lebih saksama, tertawa mereka terdengar ganjil. Terlalu dipaksakan, seolah-olah menjadikan sesuatu yang mengerikan untuk tetap dianggap lucu bagi mereka. Dari cara tertawa mereka, murid-murid di kelas ini seolah ingin menghibur diri sendiri dari sesuatu yang menakutkan.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian, dan apa-apaan reaksi kalian itu?" Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi untuk bertanya, apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi di kelas ini?

Tidak ada yang meresponnya, semua masih tertawa seperti tadi.

"Sasuke, tidak ada yang bernama Haruno Sakura di kelas ini, mungkin kau salah orang." Karin tersenyum dan menghampiri Sasuke, sebelah tangannya menyentuh tangan Sasuke untuk menggenggamnya.

"Aku melihatnya belajar di kelas ini sedari tadi! Aku juga bertemu dengannya di taman sekolah!" Sasuke menepis tangan itu, lalu menatap Karin sinis.

Karin mendengus sebal, lalu mengambil secarik kertas dari saku kemejanya. "Ini absen kelas tiga-empat, coba cari namanya kalau tidak percaya!" Karin menyerahkan kertas absen tersebut pada Sasuke.

Mata hitam Sasuke menelusuri kertas absen tersebut, dari atas kebawah, keatas lagi, dan kebawah lagi. Berharap menemukan nama 'Haruno Sakura' di secarik kertas tersebut.

Tapi ternyata nihil. Tidak ada.

_Kalau begitu, siapakah Haruno Sakura yang ditemuinya?_

Wajah Sasuke mengeras, rahangnya menegang, bulu kuduknya merinding. Angin yang tidak diketahui dari mana asalnya tiba-tiba datang dan membelai daerah tengkuk Sasuke. Murid-murid yang tertawa lepas kendali pun membuat Sasuke semakin bergidik. Seluruh memorinya terkuak, mengenai papan kelas yang terbuat dari papan _Ouija_, murid-murid yang aneh, sampai eksistensi seorang Haruno Sakura yang diragukan.

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di kelas ini?_

.

Gadis bermahkota merah muda itu hanya memandang Sasuke dari luar kelas tiga-empat, menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya ke dinding koridor yang gelap. Mata hijaunya tampak terlihat terang di kegelapan.

"Berhati-hatilah, Sasuke..."

Kemudian, sosok gadis itu hilang ditelan kegelapan.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Preview:<strong>

**Chapter 3: Do you exist?**

_"Sasuke, berhentilah mengurusi sesuatu yang tidak nyata!"_

_"Etto… Sasuke-kun, ini untuk keselamatanmu..."_

**.**

_"Kelas tiga-empat itu bukan sembarang kelas, pernah ada kejadian mengerikan di kelas itu."_

_"Jelaskan padaku, serinci mungkin."_

_"Semua berawal dari kematian Haruno lima belas tahun yang lalu..."_

_"H-Haruno?"_

**.**

_"Katakan padaku, kau itu nyata atau tidak?"_

_"Jika tidak, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Waw… berapa tahun saya nelantarin fic saya ini? Harap tolong dimaklum ya… saya lagi kena WB niiiihhhh T^T**

**Nah, apa seremnya udah nambah di chapter ini? apa misterinya udah lumayan di chap ini? atau malah menurun? Aduuuhhhh…. Kritik dan sarannya tolong sampaikan lewat review yaaa… biar saya bisa mengkoreksi penulisan lagi niiiihhh :D**

**Emm… untuk yang kritik di chapter satu, saya lupa namanya, makasih banget kritiknya yaa! XD saya jadi gak serampangan lagi buat latar fic, saya udah searching dan bertanya-tanya sama guru-guru saya dan hasilnya chapter 1 kemarin udah saya ubah. Makasih banget! Makasih banget! Minta kritiknya lagi boleh gak :D**

**Oke, say hi to me, Reicchi!**

**Jakarta, March 8****th**** 2012 (24:20)**

**Mind to leave a review? **


End file.
